The 1992 International Workshop on Monoclonal Antibodies and Breast Cancer is a new opportunity to gather scientists working in immunological issues and breast cancer diagnosis and therapy. These highly specialized workshops dealing with the use of monoclonal antibodies and ancillary techniques in breast cancer are in their 5th biennial convocation. The previous workshops included prominent scientists from European, North American and Oriental countries. The nature of these workshops make it the appropriate vehicle for the presentation of the diverse information obtained in different worldwide laboratories and its proper dissemination and analysis. Members of all of the outstanding laboratories in the specialty in the world have joined these workshops in the last 10 years and their proceedings have been published in 4 volumes. The last of these publications appeared in 1991 (enclosed). The 1992 Workshop will consist of 2 days of deliberations, comprising of morning and afternoon sessions each and a poster session the evening of the first day. Session 1: Molecular and cell biology of breast epithelial antigens. Session 2: Advances in anti-breast monoclonal antibody design and novel uses. Session 3: Vaccination strategies with breast epithelial antigens. Session 4: Imaging and radioimmunotherapy with anti-breast monoclonal antibodies. All speakers will be selected by our Program Committee and participation will be open to scientists involved in the workshops' area of study and the scientific observers. All attending scientists can provide an entry to the poster session. A publication of the proceedings has been arranged.